Sailor Moon's Adventures Series
Welcome to Sailor Moon's Adventures Series, here you can check out many things of serena and rini and many adventures and fight enemies along with thier allies. Team Members *Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino - Daughter of Queen Serenity the 1st, and descendant of Titaness Selene *Rini - Daughter of Queen Serenity the 2nd, aka Sailor Moon *Amy - Daughter of Hermes and Hecate *Raye - Daughter of Ares and Eris *Lita - Daughter of Zeus and Hera *Mina - Daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Luna *Artemis *Z *Princess Balla *General Cutter Villains The Hellfire Club/Shadow Galactica Alliance *Chaos, mother of Discord and Chaos Jr. - The secret overlady of the alliance *Chernabog - An Old One dwelling within Bald Mountain *Maleficent - queen of the Hellfire Club **Diablo/Diaval - Maleficent's pet raven *Queen Beryl - Queen of the Negaverse **Jadeite, Zoicite, and Malachite - The three remaining Shitennou *Death Phantom - The undead lich king of the Black Moon Clan *Mistress Nine - The Messiah of Death, and queen of the Koopa Kingdom's Death Buster Hordes *Hades - Lord of the Grecian Underworld **Pain and Panic - Hades' imp henchmen **Dr. Facilier - Hades' new top minion *Jafar - An all-powerful ifrit genie *Ursula - The sea witch of Atlantica **Flotsam & Jetsam - Ursula's pet eels *Captain Hook - Pirate lord of Neverland *Oogie Boogie - The meanest guy around in Halloween Town **Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Oogie's trick-or-treater henchmen List of Sailor Moon's Adventures (Season 1) #''Sailor Moon Goes Over the Hedge'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Hoodwinked'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dumbo'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Hercules'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' (Animated) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood'' #''Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Stellaluna'' (2004 film, and debut of Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur'' #''Sailor Moon Meets The Swan Princess'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' Season 2 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ratatouille'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Frozen'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Antz'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Thumbelina'' (debut of, Osmosis Jones and Drix) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ego Trip'' #''Sailor Moon and the Return of Jafar'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Pinocchio'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' #''Sailor Moon and Barney's Great Adventure'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'' #''Sailor Moon Meets the Pagemaster'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Tarzan'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Space Jam'' (debut of Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Z, Princess Balla, and Cutter) #''Sailor Moon Meets Shrek'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters University'' #''Sailor Moon and the Quest for Camelot'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' (last episode, of Season 2) Season 3 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney Live!: In New York City'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nut Job'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Cinderella'' (1950 version) #''Sailor Moon Meets Peter Pan'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Anastasia'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Tangled'' #''Sailor Moon Adventures in the Road of El Dorado'' #''Sailor Moon Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' Season 4 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' #''Sailor Moon and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Aristocats'' (debut of Luna, Artemis and Diana) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie'' (censored) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur's: Perfect Christmas'' #''Sailor Moon Says Arthur: It's Only Rock 'n' Roll'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur: Missing Pal'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Brave'' #''Sailor Moon Goes Up'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Fantasia'' Season 5 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cars'' #''Sailor Moon and Peter Pan in Neverland'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' #''Sailor Moon Goes to Madagascar '' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' #''Sailor Moon and the Sword in the Stone'' #''Sailor Moon and the Chipmunk Adventure'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cars 2'' #''Sailor Moon Adventures in My Little Pony: Equastria Girls '' #''Sailor Moon and The Penguins of Madagascar in a Christmas Caper'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' #''Sailor Moon Goes Inside Out'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' #''Sailor Moon Meets WALL-E'' #''Sailor Moon Adventures in American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' #''Sailor Moon and the Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (debut of Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tanya, and Tony Toponi) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2011) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Pippi Longstocking'' (1997 Animated Film) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' Season 6 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 4'' #[[Sailor Moon's Adventures of Titan A.E.|''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Titan A.E.]] #[[Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Boxtrolls|''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Boxtrolls]] #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' (debut of Winifred, Eggs, and Fish) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures The Good Dinosaur'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Pocahontas'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Zootopia'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Finding Dory'' #''Sailor Moon Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (debut of Marlin, Nemo, and Dory) #''Sailor Moon Meets Balto'' Tv Series *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Sailor Moon Enters Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Sailor Moon and the Legend of Tarzan'' *''Sailor Moon visit Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney & Friends'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures with The Jungle Cubs'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur'' (1996) *''Sailor Moon and Lamp Chop's Play-Along'' *''Sailor Moon and The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' *''Sailor Moon Sits on The Big Comfy Couch'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Puzzle Place'' *''Sailor Moon Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Tv Series)'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur King'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion Guard'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures with Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1983) Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki